


The Last Rose of Summer

by storyandme



Category: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyandme/pseuds/storyandme
Summary: I'll not leave thee, thou lone one! to pine on the stem我不愿看你继续痛苦孤独地留在枝头上





	The Last Rose of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> ABO/年龄警告  
> Theseus 24/Newt 16

【TN】The Last Rose of Summer

ABO/年龄警告  
Theseus 24/Newt 16

I'll not leave thee, thou lone one! to pine on the stem  
我不愿看你继续痛苦孤独地留在枝头上

一九一三年的玫瑰开的分外馥郁，就像谁打碎了一瓶少女珍藏了许久的香水，一整个夏天，直到八月底，空气中还充塞着疲倦的黑红色残香，温柔缱绻、纠缠不清，但仔细寻找，在带刺的枝丫间却只剩零星绯色。  
Newt斜靠在花园的排椅上喂食着卜鸟，那些瘦小而腼腆的东西从他的手掌中啄食面包虫，不时有几只抬起头，忧郁的望向低垂的天幕，发出嘶哑而伤感的呜咽声。  
男孩感到莫名的烦躁，就像是什么东西压住了他的肺，他用小指勾了勾自己领口，露出一小块因日晒而泛红的肌肤，仰起下颌，如一条鱼艰难的在空气中呼吸。  
就是这几天了，这个夏日终将以一场豪雨告别。  
卜鸟们哀啼着，突然成群的扑腾着翅膀向鼠灰色的天空飞去，一双手从背后搭在了他的眼睛上。  
男孩像是害羞，又像是胆怯，他抿着嘴单薄的笑着，抖掉手中所剩无几的饲料，把手搭在那片热度上。  
“你回来了？”男孩小声说。  
“我回来了。” Theseus说，那双手滑到Newt的腋下，轻而易举的将男孩举了起来，对比年长八岁的兄长来说，他的男孩就像一只骨骼中空的鸟一样轻，他将Newt牢牢地拥在怀中，亲昵的碰了碰他的鼻子，那些细小的雀斑在白皙的肌肤上闪着光，男孩朝外侧过脸去，Theseus便笑着用头抵住了他的头，突然，年轻有为的傲罗皱起了眉。  
“为什么这么烫？Newt，我想Wooster太太应当好好照顾你。”男人肃然道，他把男孩轻柔的放在了排椅上，敏锐的视线似乎在寻找家庭教师不够尽职的证据。  
“她害了伤寒。”男孩低下他的头，诺诺道，“我想也许有一点传染，就让她回家休养了。”  
“所以你给我写了信，让我回来？”男人叹息着，他半躬下腰揉了揉弟弟柔软的鬈发，“我会照顾你，然后送你入学，不过至多不过五天，我们可以早点去车站，因为……”  
“因为战争是不等人的。” Newt小声的接道，男孩似乎有些烦躁，他低垂着头，晃着自己的双腿，“所以你还会回来吗？还是像上次那样三四个月都渺无音讯？”  
Theseus惊讶的眯起了眼，他受宠若惊的把弟弟揽在了怀里。  
“嘘，我当然会回来。”他轻声安慰着男孩，“我当然会回来，就像你会从霍格沃兹回来一样……”  
“那可是战争，Theseus。”男孩平静，甚至有些冷漠的说，“没有人能保证这件事。”  
“我可以保证。”兄长甚至有些手足无措，他像是要把弟弟勒入身体中一样紧抱着Newt，喃喃道，“我想是生病让你有些神经过敏，我当然会回来，我向你保证。”  
男孩闭上了他的眼睛，并没有说明自己是否接受这一承诺。

晚餐是早就炖在锅里的杂烩，两人共享了安静的一餐，Theseus觉得自己的弟弟有些奇怪，他将原因都归结于生病，于是热了一些红酒让男孩喝下，便把弟弟赶上了床铺，这是他一贯应对风寒的方法。  
他相信一觉醒来，自己的弟弟就会变得正常，这让他松了一口气。  
然而下半夜的时候，他才察觉到事情有些不对。  
过于浓重的玫瑰味笼罩着整个房间，就如同钝重刀具割伤皮肤时涌出的甜腥气味，凶狠而危险，连呼吸都像是要在玫瑰糜烂了一样，这是他的气味，但几乎连他自己也没有闻过如此失控的Alpha气味，发情期紊乱，这个单词猛地扎入了他的脑海，他满头大汗，在包中慌忙摸索着自己的抑制剂，大脑一片混乱，出于一个傲罗的职业习惯，他会检查所有入口的食物，到底是哪里，不，现在最重要的是睡在他身边卧房的Newt，尽管尚未分化，但——  
他摸索着药剂的手指僵住了。  
丝柏与兽毛野性而清新的气味涌现在卧房的门口，如咸味的海水扑灭火焰，中和了玫瑰甜腻的干渴，但新的干渴又立即在喉咙中点燃。  
Theseus的喉结滚动，他必须抑制住自己的欲望，因为那个只披着一条毯子站在他门前的Omega是他的兄弟。  
“走，Newt，趁现在，去找隔壁的Evans太太，她会帮你联系……”  
男孩颤抖着向前走了一步，松脂油庄严神圣的味道掺着兽毛躁动不已的野香温柔的拥抱着伤痕累累的玫瑰，他甚至可以看到一抹透明的液体顺着男孩盖在毯子下的腿缝流至脚踝。  
Theseus移开了他的目光，而却无法无法不去听，随着悉琐的布料垂落声，他知道他的男孩扔下了最后一层遮掩，然后便是赤裸的脚踩在地板上闷哑的声音，男孩在靠近他，而苦涩的香味也越来越重。  
Theseus放开了手中的包，那里没有他需要的药剂，年长的男人闭上了眼睛，牙关紧咬，“Newt，你只是……被本能所控制了……现在，冷静下来……不过是热潮期，去找人帮助你，药物会帮助你……”  
一个柔软的东西压上了床铺，一步一步膝行着，隔着被褥落在他的身上，沉甸甸、湿漉漉、难以用甜美来形容，因为气味已经在交欢，那几乎实质性的气味，他的心脏都要被信息素的协奏撕碎，深藏的欲望在眼前实现，但他必须拒绝，因为——  
单薄的唇贴上了他的唇，他的男孩环抱着自己的兄长，喃喃自语。  
“这是我自愿的，Theseus，这不是你的罪过。”  
不，这不是你的罪过。  
这是我们的罪过，我们流着同样的血脉，这就是我们与生俱来的罪过。  
就犹如盛怒的铁和玫瑰爆炸，瞬间吞噬了丝柏和兽毛的清香，两人应当化为一体，怪物裂开伪装而诞生，Theseus睁开了眼睛，发出野兽般的哀鸣，将自己的男孩牢牢的压在身下。  
男孩无辜而纯洁、完全赤裸的肉体摊开在他的床上，他的肉体从上到下，无一不美，雪白的肌肤蒙着一层雾样的绯色，双目红的厉害，流着眼泪，就像要窒息了一样，痴迷的望着自己的兄长，淡色的唇瓣似动非动。  
“求你……”  
话音未落，Theseus用一种近乎凶残的姿态吻上了男孩的唇，阻止他说出更多令自己发狂的话。他的舌头挤入男孩狭窄的口腔，抵入他的喉头，强迫着、痴缠着，尖利的牙咬破了彼此的口腔，血液在浑浊的唾液里混淆交换。  
男孩已经完全柔软在了气味中，像一条粘滑而没有骨骼的人鱼紧紧的贴着他，清凉而令人迷醉的香味也无孔不入的侵蚀着他的理智，不如说，现在的他，已经离疯癫没有任何区别，只一味贪婪的吮吸、侵略、占有，野蛮啃舔着颈项下的腺体，粗糙的手掌色情的摩挲着光洁的后背、在细嫩的皮肉上流连忘返，顺着脊椎细瘦的骨头如演奏乐器一样向下，插入了湿润而温暖的巢穴。  
男孩眼泪涟涟，发出咿呀一样幼稚的呻吟，甚至还是孩童天真的音色。  
“很湿了……” Theseus的鼻腔喷出炙热的吐息，窗外突然一道巨闪划过，照亮了男孩，纤毫毕现，他完全湿透了，就像死在水里纯洁的奥菲莉亚一样疯狂，涎水和眼泪、汗液，穴腔湿润而开放，浅粉色的肉洞像口唇一样诱人的一翕一张，他的手指在洞眼中毫无怜惜的搅动着，男孩发出了承受不住的喘息，扭动着汗液淋漓的身体顺着兄长手指的插刺而律动。  
而Theseus无情的拔出了自己的手指，指尖一抹清亮的粘液淫靡的垂下，落在男孩的嫩红色的胸前，他幼小的胸脯就像要炸裂一样剧烈的起浮。  
“给我……”男孩呻吟着，两条柔韧的腿急躁的圈住兄长强健的腰身。  
Theseus抓住了他的脚踝，含住男孩的玉石般脚趾，朝圣一样啮咬着男孩的身体，温热的舌尖吮舐着其间炙热的细小缝隙，男孩发出尖细的呻吟，他的口唇，从泛红的脚踝，到光滑而饱满的小腿，移动至娇嫩的、无暇的大腿内侧，让那一片雪白的禁区泛起桃红春色，左手不知疲倦的按摩着柔润的梨色腹部，而右手的四根手指回到了肉洞里剧烈的抽插，同时舌头轻而缓慢的勾动在小而圆的肚脐，湿润的向上，含住玫瑰色的宝珠，就要吮出母乳的幼儿一样凶狠，凸起的性器顶在鼠蹊部，散发着灼热的温度，高挺的鼻梁动情的抵住颈项，以牙齿轻轻的划过腺体。  
“给我……咬下去……”男孩仍在绝望的哀求着，而Theseus对这项恳求置之不理，他只是凶狠的掰开了男孩的腿缝，又低下头去，抽出自己的手指，将舌头深深的刺入了男孩的穴眼内。  
男孩终于哭泣着尖叫了出来，他双腿不自觉夹紧的兄长的头颅，大腿缝痉挛一样的抖动着，而Theseus的舌头并没有因此而放松工作，他努起口腔，温情的吮吸、舔咬，将发情时涌动的淫水如佳酿一样豪放的饮下，那嫩红色的肉腔被玩弄成了深蔷薇色，甚至剧烈的颤抖，男孩的阴茎也不自觉的弹动了起来。  
Theseus加快了他的节奏，他揉弄着男孩柔软的臀肉，鼻尖抵在鼠蹊拱动，蛮横的将舌尖刺入更深的区域，双手撸动男孩的肉柱，腮帮鼓动的用力一吸。  
最终于一声带着哭腔的惊呼声里，男孩的穴腔就像潮吹一样喷射出大量清泉般的淫水，带着麝香的乳白粘液也打在了兄长的手上。  
惊雷落下，大雨蓬勃而至。  
Theseus抬起了他的头，他的鼻尖上还挂着淫靡的液体。  
Newt带着迷幻而陶醉的笑容，他的幼弟、纯洁的独角兽、糖果、雪人和小鹿，对着他伸出了双臂，像迎接穿刺之枪的约书亚。  
男孩还是不管不顾的哀求着。  
“给我……”他说，“给我你的结和标记……”  
Theseus终于刺穿了他，男孩的肉眼毫无保留的渴望着、敞开着，过分大的性器在还未发育完全的穴腔内艰难的前行，他哭喘着张开自己的双腿接近伤害他的凶器，并张开双臂拥抱着他的共犯， Theseus咬着牙将他抱坐在自己的身上，双手向下，而腰腹野蛮的向上一顶，像处刑一样完完全全的将性器送入了血亲的身体里，血液从被撑的发白的穴腔口一点点沁出，落在雪白的被单上。  
Newt用两手圈着兄长的脸庞，朦胧的泪眼望着他。  
弄脏了，Theseus也伸出他的手，将乳白的液体沾在男孩，他咬上了男孩的鼻子，像大猫安慰一只受惊的小猫，无比温柔，然后舔过他的额头、眉间、吹动他的冻伤了一样绯红的耳廓，咬着他的腮肉，用舌头吸去每一颗珍珠般的泪滴，然后吻他，温柔的吻他。  
然而腰腹却截然相反，他巨大的性器就如同要处死敌人一样凶狠的撞击着男孩的穴眼，本来发白的腔口已染上了糜烂的深红，清亮的淫液又断续着渗出，被打成雪白的泡沫依附在蔷色的穴口和巨大的深紫色的性器上，又被凶狠的重新塞入男孩的身体中。  
Newt像一只鸟一样尖叫着，不知是欢欣还是痛苦，他闭上了自己的眼睛，十指牢牢的陷在兄长扎实的肩颈肌中，那一抹刺痛像助燃的汽油让男人的欲火燃的更旺，深陷在他体内的肉柱鼓动着又胀大了一倍，那活跃的血管怒张着在穴腔内跳动，坚硬的头端向前挖掘、挖掘，不断的突入他的内部，甚至能在他的腹部看到那穿刺的突起。  
男孩绝望的咬住兄长的肩头，放声大哭。  
“还要吗？”Theseus在雷雨声中怒吼着，他几乎快要杀死男孩一样抽插着，“我的结、我的精液，我的标记……你还想要吗？”  
他的性器还在深入，几乎快顶到生殖腔口，背德的野火在燃烧，如果在此闯入男孩幼嫩的子宫、成结并射入他的精液，用牙齿咬下那颗初次发情的腺体，那么，男孩就将永远成为他的东西，为他孕育兄弟乱伦的生命。  
他们将千夫所指、万劫不复。  
“哥哥……”Newt痴迷的、眷恋的用手指描画着兄长的眉眼，他棕金色的睫毛湿漉漉的打下来，像是半睡半醒，梦魇一样痛苦，那双奇异的松绿色的眼珠注视着Theseus。  
“我要。“男孩轻声说，“标记我，然后回家。”  
Theseus的牙齿刺入腺体中，一声巨大的惊雷落下，击中了园中的松木和玫瑰，灾厄、无法回转的灾厄发生了。  
玫瑰与丝柏，兽毛与铁，在同一场火焰中付之一炬。  
他的性器终于突破了狭窄的生殖腔，顶开了一个小口，猛地插入了男孩幼嫩的子宫内，Newt惨烈的呻吟着，摇摆着头似乎在拒绝一样，但那张小口却温顺的吸吮着兄长的性器，Theseus咬紧牙关，又重重的捣击了数百下，最终将巨大的结嵌在了男孩的身体中，伴随着男孩的尖叫达到顶端，在他的子宫里喷射出了一股股浓厚而沉重的精液。  
新的生命已悄然落入的母亲的温床，而伴侣的结还需半个小时才会脱落，以保证Omega能完全受孕。  
Theseus怜惜的亲吻着已然昏厥的男孩，把他紧紧的锁在自己怀中。  
“我会……我会回来……我会保护你。”男人喃喃道。

次日清晨，年轻有为的傲罗在刺眼的日光中醒来，他有些困扰的揉了揉自己的眼睛，拉开了落地窗，清新的草木和焦灼的土腥气扑鼻而来，园子里似乎落了雷，灌木们被烧的十分狼狈，但过于沉重的玫瑰味终于一扫而空，绿叶中再也找不到一星半点的绯色。  
他摸了摸自己的脑袋，有些疑惑自己昨晚为何酣梦如此，总觉得自己忘记了什么重要的东西，踩着拖鞋走入了起居室内，并皱起了眉头。  
餐桌上摆着一人份的早餐，盘子下压在一张潦草的便笺。

“Theseus：  
病已痊愈，有急事必须马上去学校。  
你的兄弟 Newt  
PS：记得回家。”  
Theseus挠了挠自己深棕色的卷发，将纸条珍惜的塞入了口袋中。  
他并没有注意到字迹间丝柏和玫瑰缠绕的芬芳。  
夏日的最后一朵玫瑰，在纸面上温柔的开放。

随便说说：

最终确认下两人的气味  
Theseus：玫瑰味的铁  
Newt：丝柏与兽毛（丝柏是月神的圣木）

Newt是在做热红酒的原料里下了料/因为他知道哥哥会先尝尝/这样是不是显得哥哥有点蠢？/嘛愚蠢都是我的/原谅我就好/然后Newt对哥哥一忘皆空了下/小男孩就是想要哥哥的标记和一定会回家的承诺而已/如果接着写应该会让小男孩失去孩子然后退学流浪/什么狗血鬼剧情哦——

总之这篇暂时就这么结束了——

完——


End file.
